parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Blue's Big Animal Parade Adventure
Blue's Room: Blue's Big Animal Parade Adventure is a Animal Parade Episode from Blue's Room. Like The Dora the Explorer Book =Cast= *Blue *Sprinkles *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Map *Backpack *Little Bill *April *Bobby *Fuchsia *Kiku *Andrew *Little Bear *Duck *Hen *Cat *Owl *Emily *Lucy *Mitzi *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Max *Ruby *Bob *Wendy *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Bird *Travis *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Kipper *Maisy *Franklin *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Jack *Mary *Mel *Sportacus *Stephanie *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Dragon *Shimmer *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Rintoo *Tolee *Lulu *Wubbzy *Daizy *Widget *Walden *Milli *Geo *Bot *Oobi *Uma *Kako *Grampu *Shane *David *Binyah Binyah *Twist *Shout *Marina *Kiki *Pinky-Dinky-Doo *Tyler *Mr. Guinea Pig *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Dan Handerson *Dog *Pig *Cat *Bear *Elephant *ChickiePoo *Fluff *Fuzzworth *Milo *Nibbles *Hedgie *Swiper *Frog *Snake *Mole *Duck *Birds Summary: The Nick Jr Characters swing, slither, and march their way to the Animal Parade! They Go Through the Jungle, They Hopped Like Frogs On Rocks Over the Mud, Slithered Like Snakes Under the Vines and Prickly Leaves, Cross the Pond, They Digged Like Moles To Get the Boat Out Of The Dirt, Paddled Like Ducks to Get Out of the Lily Pads, Over The Rocky Canyon, They Flapped Like Birds to Get Over the Other Side, To Get To The Animal Parade. They Play Blue's Clues To Figure Out What It Is. Animals: *Animals in Blue's Big Animal Parade Adventure Actions: *The Nick Jr. Characters March *Boots, Hoho and Mitzi Swing *The Frog Hops *The Snake Ssslithers *The Mole Digs *The Duck Paddles *The 2 Large Birds Flap Clues: #Animals #Balloons #Flags Answer To Blue's Clues: *An Animal Parade Places in this Episode: #Jungle #Pond #Rocky Canyon #Animal Parade Transcript: *Blue's Room: Blue's Big Animal Parade Adventure/Transcript Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs